Fire Works
by tech60
Summary: During their world wide expedition, Morgan and Laurent decide to spend the night out in Chon'sin. And what better time than a festival.


**Just a two chapter story I thought up a while back. Honestly, this little couple always struck me, seeing as how Morgan and Laurent contrast so much, it's just funny to watch, so here is hoping you ladies and gents enjoy this little story. Also, while I know that Morgan will take on the base job of the opposite parent, I decided to change Morgan's job in game to thief, because for some reason, that just felt right. Now on to the story.**

**Morgan- Thief**

**Laurent- Sage**

* * *

Laurent sat bent over a desk in the inn he was currently taking refuge in. A half blank page sitting in front of him, his mind racing in order to pull the best possible answer from his current problem. _There must be something that I'm missing. _Suddenly the answer struck him, and he raced to record the whole thing before the thought left him. He sighed as he looked through the note book, filled with every thought and observation that had come to him. He stood up to go and place the book on his bookshelf alongside his other research notes.

It had been almost a year since the death of Grimma. Laurent had taken Morgan with him on his expedition around the world. Initially, it was meant to help him expand his knowledge, though every time they had arrived somewhere new, Morgan insisted on sightseeing, much to Laurent's chagrin.

Just as he put the book down, he heard a slight rustle behind him, and, based on where the noise had come from, right where he had previously been sitting. He turned around to see one paper shift before coming to rest on his desk. When he proceeded to pick it up there was a message on it scrawled in loopy letters surrounded by a large heart; _Morgan and Laurent. _Laurent held back a sigh as he turned around to locate the messenger. When he located her bag in a corner, he moved to check and see if she was there. His search was in vain as all he found was a bag filled with spare clothes, a few books and her knife.

A small giggle resounded behind him, prompting Laurent to turn around in an instant. His expression turned to that of true bewilderment as he saw no one there. He walked back over to his desk, checking every near it, and even checking under it to see if Morgan had taken the most obvious route. He stood up, scratching his head, baffled.

"Where could she have gone?" Laurent asked himself silently.

Suddenly a familiar weight fell on him and he yelped in surprise. The voice in his ear affirmed his suspicions.

"Surprise" Morgan purred playfully as she fell from her boyfriend's shoulders. Laurent sighed a little, the initial surprise from Morgan's sneak attack wearing off. "Scared ya, didn't I?"

Laurent gave Morgan a somewhat stern look. "Yes, as a matter of fact you did. Where were you hiding?"

Morgan simply gave her familiar airy giggle, and pointed above her. Laurent looked up disbelievingly at the rafters above them and shook his head. There were times when Morgan's shenanigans gave him headaches.

"You do realize how dangerous that was, correct?"

Morgan grinned and shrugged. "As my mother would say, 'I am willing to put up with a lot for the sake of comedy'."

Laurent rubbed the bridge of his nose irately. "You truly are Lissa's daughter that much is certain. " He said as he reassumed his place at the desk. Morgan just continued to giggle before wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Aw, c'mon. I was just trying to help you unwind a little. Forgive me?" Morgan asked. Laurent sighed and faced the blonde thief wearily. Morgan was staring at him with her patented self-named 'Get-Laurent-to-not-be-mad-at-me-face'. And as usual it had the desired results.

"So long as you realize that I was merely concerned for your safety. An unprotected fall from that height could result in a serious injury."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that my big, strong boyfriend was there to catch me." Morgan said with a smile. She became curious as she looked at the book in Laurent's hand. "What's that for?"

Laurent gave a proud smile. "Simply some more research notes on the climate here in Chon 'sin. I must say it is really quite fascinating."

Morgan tried her best to give a knowing smile, she really had no idea what could be so fascinating about the climate in a state. "Really? Maybe I'll read it some time. But for now, I have a sure fire way to help you get some R and R."

Laurent gave Morgan a somewhat skeptical look. "May I ask as to what you had in mind?"

"Apparently, there's a huge festival going on tonight. There's gonna be food and music and games. I was hoping you and I could go together." Morgan said cheerfully. Laurent returned his attention to his work.

"I apologize Morgan, but I cannot afford myself a moment's rest. I am on the verge of a breakthrough, and I cannot afford to lose focus." Morgan gave Laurent a pleading look.

"Awww, c'mon Laurent. We're in one of the most beautiful cities in the world. Don't you want to spend a little time experiencing it with me instead of waiting around in some dusty books?"

"Morgan I-"

Morgan crossed her arms and turned away from Laurent. "Fine! If you wanna spend time alone in your room with these books, than with your loving girlfriend, than go ahead!"

Laurent felt his stomach flip a little. Morgan had been mad at him in the past, but even so, he was never too fond of it. "Morgan, I didn't say that." He said as he tried to look Morgan in the eye. But every time he stood in front of her, Morgan would turn in the opposite direction. Finally when Laurent put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, she resolved to covering her eyes. Laurent gave an exasperated sigh.

"Morgan, please, I didn't say I didn't want to spend time with you."

"You didn't have to.", she said sulkily. Laurent glanced at his workplace and back at his despondent girlfriend. Finally he threw his hands up in defeat. There were times when Morgan's shenanigans gave him headaches; and there were other times when they gave him ideas.

"On second thought, my schedule seems to have opened up. I believe I shall spend it going to this evening's festival." Laurent said as he turned away to hide the grin creeping on his face. Morgan removed her hands from her eyes. "If only I had someone to go with. Oh well, I suppose I will have to go alone."

"Nonononono, wait Laurent, I'll go with you!" Morgan said excitedly.

"Will you know? And here I was sure you were mad at me." Laurent said coyly.

"I'm not anymore. C"mon, pleeeeeeeeeeaaaase?" Morgan pleaded. Laurent held his hands up submissively, feigning defeat.

"Well, if you insist; I would truly enjoy going with you." Morgan's expression brightened even further (if anyone could have done it, she could.) as she lunged and Laurent and caught him in a bear hug. For such a small girl, she had surprising strength.

"Oooh, thank you Laurent!" She said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. Laurent managed to wriggle an arm free and straightened his glasses.

"*Ahem* Yes, well. I am assuming that this festival will require some sort of festive outfit?"

Morgan let him go. "Oh that's right! The lady I was talking to about the festival today mentioned everyone was going to be wearing one of these!" Morgan said as she walked over to and reached into a rather large bag. She pulled out to clothe robes and red and blue one, the blue one seeming to be smaller than it's matching red counterpart.

"Yukata?"

Morgan smiled. "Mmhm. I bought these while I was out this morning. The red one is for you." She said as she tossed it over to Laurent. Laurent fumbled with it a little before holding it out in front of him. The design was simple, but the fabric was comfortable enough to that he could tolerate it. He heard a door close, and looked up to see Morgan had gone somewhere else to get ready. Laurent followed suite and soon he was wrapped in the scarlet robe and looked at himself in a full length mirror. He was never one to gloat, but he had to admit, it was a rather nice fit. Morgan seemed to have an eye for fashion as well as war planning. He heard to door open again and turned to a sight that made his heart stop.

Morgan stood in front of him shyly. The blue Yukata seemed to compliment her very well, hugging all the right curves and complimenting her figure well. A small floral hair barrette sat in her hair, finishing off the look. Morgan moved some hair from her eyes. "Well? How do I look?" She said, her face beginning to become pink.

Laurent mentally smacked himself for staring. He cleared his throat and responded. "You look lovely."

Morgan smiled bashfully. "Um, thanks… You look really handsome yourself." She giggled a little when Laurent began blushing himself.

Laurent turned and coughed in an attempt to regain his composure. "Shall we be off then?"

Morgan linked arms with him. "Of course." And with that, the couple walked off into the night.

* * *

**(Expect the conclusion in a few weeks. Read and review folks.)**


End file.
